staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 września 1989
thumb|left|100px 7.20 „Notowania" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" - Mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Teleranek" oraz „Przygoda na bezludnej wyspie" (2) - serial prod. australijskiej 10.00 Wiadomości 10.35 „Ludy ziemi" (9) -„Masajowie" - serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 11.35 „Kraj za miastem" 12.05 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.50 Teatr dla dzieci: A. A. Milne „Dawno, dawno temu" (3) - „Trofea wojenne" 14.40 „Major Sucharski" - film dokum. Stanisława Górnikiewicza i Edwarda Wojtary 15.10 Krajowa scena młodzieżowa 15.40 „Panna dziedziczka" (19) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Fotomagazyn „Powiększenie" 17.50 „Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat" - program filmowy 18.30 „Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Klan" (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 21.05 „7 dni - świat" 21.35 Sportowa niedziela 21.55 Premiery po latach: „Wincenty Witos" - film dok. 22.30 Epilog - film. dok. Jacka Schmidta 23.00 Telegazeta thumb|left|100px 7.30 Dla niesłyszących „Przegląd tygodnia" 8.05 Film „Klan" (3) - serial prod. francuskiej 9.05 Nabożeństwo ekumeniczne z kościoła ewangelicko-augsburskiego św. Trójcy 10.50 „Magazyn lotniczy" 11.20 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 11.45 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.30 „100 pytań do..." Marka Króla 13.10 Aktualności kulturalne „Requiem Romana Maciejewskiego" Pa-mięci ofiar wojny 13.25 „Polacy": Józef Czapski - świadek historii - film dok. 14.10 Kino familijne: „Niebezpieczna zatoka" - „Jad węża" (2) i „Cenna ryba" serial prod. kanadyjskiej 15.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Badacze nieznanych kultur" (2) - „Franz Boas" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.55 „Być tutaj..." - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.10 Festiwal polskich filmów fabularnych w Gdyni 16.45 SPORT - finał turnieju satelitarnego „Złota polska jesień" w Bytomiu 17.30 „Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.45 Rzecznik praw obywatelskich - prof. Ewa Łętowska 19.30 „Galeria 37 milionów" - malarstwo Hildegard Fuhrer (RFN) 20.00 Sport - piłka w grze (magazyn piłkarski) 21.00 „Kolekcja katorżnika" - reportaż 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wojna i pamięć" (3) - serial prod. USA 22.55 Komentarz dnia thumb|left|100px 6.00 The Hour of Power. Religious Factor 7.00 Comedy. Children's Materials 11.00 Top 50. Pop Factor 12.00 Beyond 2000. Visindaþáttur 13.00 That's Incredible. Documentary film 14.00 Multi-Trick Wrestling 15.00 The Incredible Hulk. Action Category 16.00 Emergency. Class sequel 17.00 Eight is Enough. Class sequel 18.00 Family Ties. Sitcom 19.00 21 Jump Street. Thriller category 20.00 Movie 22.00 Entertainment This Week. News from the entertainment industry 23.00 News 23.30 Paper Chase. Class sequel 0.30 Pop Factor thumb|left|100px 14.00 Finlan's Rainbow 16.00 Little Girl Lost 18.00 Red Sonja 20.00 Wild Geese 2 22.00 The Supergrass 23.45 Fighting Mad 01.30 The Hifchhiker 02.00 Revenge of the Nerds 2: Nerds in Paradise 04.00 Wild Geese 2 thumb|left|100px 10.00 Golf. The Lancome Trophy which takes place in Paris 12.00 Tennis. Askorendakeppni Munich 14.00 Swimming. Competition in France 15.00 Trans World Sport. News Connected íþróttaþáttur 16.00 Cycling. Highlights from the competitions in Europe 17.00 Multi-Trick tackle. (Wrestling). Competition in France 18.00 Golf. Highlights of the European Championships women 18.30 Cycling. The Grand Prix de Liberation carried out in the Netherlands 19.00 Golf. The Lancome Trophy which takes place in Paris 21.00 Soccer 0.00 Motorcycle Racing. Grand Prix race in Brazil thumb|left|100px 5.00 Cartoons 9.00 European art. Pop Factor 10.00 Fashion Factor 10.30 Today's World. Fréttaþáttur 11.00 Religious Factor 11.30 Pop Factor 12.30 Dundee and the Culhane 13.30 Euro Magazine 13.45 Music and fashion 15.30 The world of tomorrow 16.00 European Business Weekly. Business Factors 16.30 Roving Report. Fréttaskýringaþáttur 17.00 Viðskiptaþátur 17.30 Richard Diamond. Sakamálamynd Category 18.00 British popular dall firm 19.00 Dempsey and Makepeace. Criminal Element 20.00 Royal Romance of Charles and Diana. Movie 22.30 Fashion and music Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1989 roku